


[Podfic] Bang

by Liquid_Lyrium, Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Mission Fic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofBangby stars_inthe_skySummary:Bucky/Natasha flirting
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498289) by [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tv420i95vdchdu3/Bang.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:27 | 2.11 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for "Never have I ever recorded a dialogue only fic."
> 
> And for Podfic Bingo 2020 filling Ravin's "Collaborative/Multiple/Gang" square. See Ravin's full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thank you, stars_inthe_sky, for letting us podfic this. And thank you, everyone else, for listening!


End file.
